3rd Panzer Army
| battles = World War II * Moscow * Velikiye Luki * Memel * Berlin }} }} The 3rd Panzer Army ( ) was a German armoured formation during World War II, formed from the 3rd Panzer Group on 1 January 1942. 3rd Panzer Group The 3rd Panzer Group ( ) was formed on 16 November 1940. It was a constituent part of Army Group Centre and participated in Operation Barbarossa and fought in the Battle of Moscow in late 1941 and early 1942. Later it served in Operation Typhoon, where it was placed under operational control of the Ninth Army. Panzergruppe 3 was retitled the 3rd Panzer Army on 1 January 1942. Orders of battle At the start of Operation Barbarossa the Group consisted of the XXXIX and LVII Army Corps (mot.). 2 October 1941 * Commander: Colonel General Hermann Hoth * Chief of Staff: Colonel Walther von Hünersdorff * XLI Motorized Corps under General of Panzer Troops Georg-Hans Reinhardt ** 1.Panzer-Division under Lieutenant General Friedrich Kirchner ** 36.Infanterie-Division (Mot.) under Lieutenant General Otto-Ernst Ottenbacher * LVI Motorized Corps under General of Panzer Troops Ferdinand Schaal ** 6.Panzer-Division under Major General Franz Landgraf ** 7.Panzer-Division under Major General Hans Freiherr von Funck ** 14.Infanterie-Division (Mot.) under Major General Friedrich Fürst * VI Corps under General of Engineers Otto-Wilhelm Förster ** 6.Infanterie-Division under Lieutenant General Helge Auleb ** 26.Infanterie-Division under Major General Walter Weiß ** 110.Infanterie-Division under Lieutenant General Ernst Seifert 3rd Panzer Army was formed by redesignating 3rd Panzer Group on 1 January 1942. During the Soviet counter-offensive, the 3rd Panzer Army fought its way out of an encirclement and later fought at Tekino, the Duna and Vitebsk. In March 1944, the 3rd Panzer Army took part in the forced assembly and deportation of Russian civilians in the Borisov area. The civilians were deported to Germany for use as forced labor.[http://www.verbrechen-der-wehrmacht.de/pdf/vdw_de.pdf Hamburger Institut für Sozial Forschung, Verbrechen der Wehrmacht, p. 18] The army later retreated through Lithuania and Courland, fighting in the Battle of Memel in late 1944. In February 1945 the 3rd Panzer Army was one of the armies that made up the new Army Group Vistula. On 10 March 1945, General Hasso-Eccard von Manteuffel was made the commander of the 3rd Panzer Army, which was assigned to defend the banks of the Oder River, north of the Seelow Heights, thus hampering Soviet access to Western Pomerania and Berlin. They then faced an overwhelming Soviet attack launched by General Rokossovsky's 2nd Belorussian Front during the Battle of Berlin. On 25 April the Soviets broke through 3rd Panzer Army's line around the bridgehead south of StettinRichard Lakowski, Das Deutsche Reich und der Zweite Weltkrieg, Vol. 10/1, pp. 653-654, München: Deutsche Verlags-Anstalt, 2008 and crossed the Randow Swamp. Following the defeat at Stettin, 3rd Panzer Army was forced to retreat into the region of Mecklenburg where the headquarters of 3rd Panzer Army, including Manteuffel, surrendered to the U.S. 8th Infantry Division at HagenowMarc F. Griesbach, Combat History of the Eighth Infantry Division in World War II, p. 96, Nashville: Battery Press, 1988, ISBN 0-89839-121-0 on 3 May 1945. Commanders * Generaloberst Georg-Hans Reinhardt (5 October 1941 - 15 August 1944) * Generaloberst Erhard Raus (16 August 1944 - 10 March 1945)Raus, Erhard. Panzer Operations p. 353 * General Hasso-Eccard von Manteuffel (11 March 1945 - surrender on 3 May 1945) Notes * * * * References * Wilhelm Tieke, Das Ende zwischen Oder und Elbe, Stuttgart: Motorbuch Verlag, 1995 * D. F. Ustinow et al. Geschichte des Zweiten Welt Krieges 1939-1945, Berlin: Militärverlag der DDR, 1982 * Marcus Wendel. Axis history 3. Panzer-Armee * 12th Army Group situation maps P3 Category:Military units and formations of the German Army in World War II